Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces -- Chapter 4: Waves and Host
After the emergency alarm, everyone went into panic mode, some even tripped over themselves. The only ones who weren't in any panic at all, was Erik, Gloria, Bo, Alex, Atticus, Seymour and Adult Mumble. The small group were in the middle of chaos. “Right, we'll need to get into a lifeboat before the ship sinks.” Adult Mumble said, just as the ship started to lean. It leaned so much that they started to fall to one side, prompting Erik to say “Yeah, we should be leaving right about now.” before the ship jerked to the other side by the floating iceberg ramming into the ship. “Erik, we have bad news for you lot.” The captain said over Erik's new device. Erik just sighed in annoyance. “Well, I can see that an icebe-” “We're not talking about that, it's about the glacier over at Greenland, it's completely collapsed. The next wave will most likely capsize the ship and possibly flood the lifeboats.” The captain interrupted. “Well, hows the Titanic 2 holding sir?” Erik asked, only for the captain to reply. “Well, the bow is already underwater, you need to stay on board until the next wave passes by, before going on a lifeboat.” “Right, so we get to stay on this bad-luck-liner for a little longer while the other ships are destroyed. We don't catch a break, do we?” Erik asked. To which the others shook their heads. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2100, Jack and the others were finding their way to the bridge, when Andrew called the others to a staircase, leading straight up to the bridge. “Oh yes, well done Andrew.” Jack shouted as they went up the stairs, only to find some wreckage blocking the way, Andrew and Jack took some of the wreckage for a clear passage, only to find a Host and a communications board behind. “Andrew, do you think you could fix that?” “Why certainly, I had a degree in robotics, it shouldn't be too hard.” Andrew replied as Jack went to the board to contact the midshipman. “Hello, are you still there?” “Yeah, still here. Is everything going good with you lot?” “We just found a Host.” “Great, get it working and it should clear a path to the bridge- Hold on, I got a call form kitchen 5-” The mid shipman said before hanging up. “Mumble, Glenda, there's a blockage further up, see if you could crawl through the gap and get some of the blockage out.”Jack asked, to which they nodded and went up. “Hello? Who is this?” The midshipman asked. “This is one of the chefs form kitchen 5, there's six of us still alive, are there any more survivors?” “Hang on, let me reverse the radar.” Frame said as he did so, before continuing. “A total of 56 passengers still alive, do you think you can get to the bridge?” “We can't, the door is sealed shut- Wait, it's opening.” The man said, as the door started to open from the outside. “Someone's opening it from the outside. Oh Host, We have Host sir.” “That's great, tell them to clear a path to the bridge.” Frame ordered, no response. “Hello? Kitchen 5?” All of a sudden ricocheting and screaming could be heard on the other side of the call, barely hearing someone say “It's the Hos-” as one by one the people from Kitchen 5 on the radar disappeared. "Jack, I got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one.” “What is it? Are they loosing air?” “No. One of them said it's the Host, it's something to do with the Host-” “It's working!” Andrew called out as the damaged host came back to life, before strangling Andrew repeating the words “Kill”, Jack came over to stop it using his device, but it didn't work. “It's on deadlock, double deadlock.” Jack then went to get it's arms off Andrew manually. Meanwhile on the Titanic 2, Adult Mumble and the others were now outside on the top, there were lifeboats for everyone, they even put some on the observation decks, which were inside the first two funnels, unfortunately the elevators for the funnels weren't working, Erik had even come up with a song just in case any of them didn't survive. “Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on” But it wasn't the time to sing that, so he kept it, hoping not to use it. They then reached the ladders to the funnel observation deck. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions